Inu: The continuation of Inu and her friends(Book 2)
by Inu-Senpai1
Summary: The continuation of Inu and her friends going on adventures.
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't seen the first book go check it out it's called Inu:The story of a dog demon and priest. This is the second book I hope a get a lot of support just like the first one. I hope you guys enjoy it. In this book Inuyasha a girl and Kagome a guy. I have my own oc in this book named Tayori who was made by SashaDevera who's on wattpad. She has her own book which you should check out. Tayori is a fox demon that can change his appearance. This book is told from Inu, Tayori and Kago P.O.V. Inu does say bad words when she's mad so be prepared. Everyone thinks that Kago is Kyo who is the genderbend version of Kikyo. Sesshoamru in my book has a sister complex. Inu has lost memories so may have flashback about her past. Anything else you want to Know just ask.

Kago- Kagome  
Kyo- Kikyo  
Inu-Inuyasha

* * *

 **Kago P.O.V**  
I look around. No sign of Inu. "Alright here. I go"I said paddling my bike super fast. "What's you're hurry Kago"Inu said blocking the well. I stop. "If you think you're going back with the shards of the sacred jewel you're highly mistaken"Inu said.

"I have to go to school. I already have a bad attendance and I have a huge final to study for"I explained. I heard a sound. I look at Inu who was Holding a boulder over her head. "What are you doing"I ask.

"What does it look like. I'm going to cover up the well for good so you won't be able to leave me I mean us to go to that strange era of yours"Inu said about to put the rock in the well. I got to stop her. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"I ordered.

She fell down and the Boulder fell on top of her. "You..."She muttered. I got off my bike and walk to the well. "I'll be back in three days. Don't think of killing Tayori or following me"I said jumping into the well. I hope their going to be okay without me.

Everything turned a purple pinkish light. After it disappeared I knew I was back. I heard someone talking. It must be gramps. I look up and a liquid fell on me. "What is this? It smells like sake"I said. "Kago it's you. I knew it would work"Gramps said.

"Thanks for worrying about me gramps. You know how much it means to me achoo "I said. "See Sota"Gramps said. "He's back. You really did it gramps"Sota said. They kept talking like I wasn't in a well.

"Hey we'll you two finish your conversation after you help me out the well"I shouted. They still continue talking. After they stop talking they got me out the well. I took a bath and mom made me breakfast. I was eating toast when Buyo sneezed.

"What's wrong Buyo got a cold or something"I ask. I touch my hair and smelled my hand. "Or maybe it's my hair"I said. "Here's your new school uniform Kago. I'll put it in your room for you"Mom said holding my uniform.

"Where that dog girl Inu didn't you bring her with you"Sota ask. "Of course not. I have more important thinks to do them spending my time arguing with a demon all day"I said. Man life is getting really complicated these days.

I live in higurashi shrine since I was four. There's gramps, mom, my little bro Sota and me your average middle school boy and that's when things start getting weird. We have a well that leads to the fetal era not to mention the monsters that are after the scared jewel. Now all of a sudden my life is anything but average.

I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and it's going to be a bad dream or something but it's not a dream it's real and I just have to find a way to deal with it. "Alright"I said walking down the shrine's stairs. I walked to school. After a few minutes I finally made it. I saw my friends talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Kago P.O.V  
"Hey guys"I said. "Kago-Kun"Said Tada. "Hey man are you sure you okay. Didn't you have this accident with this dog"Yamamoto said. "And how about that fall down the stairs"Tada said. "Or what about that test to see you know"Yamamoto said. "And what about getting beaten up by a gang leader"Tada said.

Really gramps couldn't just told them I had a cold. "Hey Kago-Senpai"A sweet voice shouted. I turned around it was Ota-Chan. I heard you got bunions"Ota-Chan said. "It's Ota-Chan the cutest girl in school"Yamamoto explained. She gets off her bike and walks to me.

"Uh here this from my shop. You know for your illness. I wrapped it myself. I hope you like blue"Ota-Chan explained. I opened it. They were sandals. I look up to thank her but she was already leaving on her bike."There therapeutic sandals that help with your bunions"She explained waving. I wave. "Thank you"I shouted.

"Dude are you going out with Ota-Chan"Yamamoto ask. "Of course not. I haven't had the time"I said. "Does she have a crush on you or something"Tada ask. "That's not fair I like her first"Yamamoto said. We went to class.

I told them I never talk to Ota-Chan before. "What you never even talk before"Yamamoto said. "NO"I said. "You're lucky. We haven't talk either and she knows your name"Tada said. "Come on she can't like him"Yamamoto said. "I don't like anyone"I said. "If you did what would she be like"Tada ask.

"The smart type or maybe the shy type"Yamamoto ask. "I don't know. She definitely wouldn't be sarcastic, aggressive or arrogant and she wouldn't hide her feelings. She would be kind, sweet and tell me her feelings"I explained.

"That's great and all but what about the breast size"Yamamoto ask."Yamamoto-Kun"Tada shouted. "What that's definitely important"Yamamoto said. She definitely has to be the opposite of Inu.

Inu P.O.V  
I was laying down while Tayori was helping the old hag mix something. I tried getting up but drop back down. "Stop being lazy and seek out some information on the sacred jewel"The old hag said.

"Hey old hag if you haven't notice my back out of order. Thanks to that crybaby brother of yours"I said. Tayori chuckled. "You should learn to be more obedient"Tayori said. "Shut the hell up fox"I shouted. When you get back Kago I'm going to make your life a living hell.

Kun- Mostly use for Guys  
Senpai- Upperclassmen  
Chan- Someone younger then you


	3. Chapter 3

Kago P.O.V  
I was walking home from school When I heard some guy say the higurashi shrine was on fire. What? I rushed up the stairs of the shrine.I saw a crowd of people and police and firefighters. I pushed through the crowd. There was a rope and a police officer blocking it. "Excuse me"I said going under the rope to the other side.

"Hey you the area off limits"Said the police officer. I contains walking. I saw mom talking to a officer. After he left I walk up to her. "Mom What's going on"I ask. "Kago"Mom said. "What happened"I ask.

"The old storage house caught in fire and Granpa was trap inside in the smoke"Mom explained. "Gramps is hurt"I ask. "Don't worry he fainted from so much smoke but they say two or three days in the hospital and he should be good and well. I'm on my way now to check in on him and see how he's doing"Mom said.

"Let me go with you"I said. "No you stay here and wait for Sota someone got to explain things to him"Mom explained. "Okay"I agreed. How can a fire start in the storage house something about this doesn't sound right.

Inu P.O.V  
I was sitting on my favorite tree when I smelled something. I smelled the air. Kago bleeding. Something must have happened. I jump off the tree and ran to the Forrest. I saw the well and jump in.

A purple pinkish light surrounded me and after a few minutes it disappeared. I saw the kid from before. "You...you're Inu"The kids said. "In the flesh kid. Now what happened to Kago"I ask. "Hey don't forget about me"The fox said landing on top of me.

"How did you get here"I ask. "I followed you are you mad"The fox said. "Get off me"I shouted. The kid told us what happened after that we got out of the well. I told the kid to get on my back and I followed Kago scent.

We traveled by building. We jump. "Hang on tight kid. It's a long way done"I said. "I guess I wasn't strong enough to pass for the hidden well"The kid said. "I'm surprise I made it"The fox said. "You should be grateful because in our world there are plenty of monsters who would love to have you for lunch"I said jumping on a moving truck.

"Do you know how to find my brother"The kid ask. "Sure dogs have a good sense of smell. I can pick up scents from miles away with this nose"I said. "Yeah I can smell scents miles away too except I need to smell their scent on something for me to find them"The fox explained.

"My brother cut his hand on some Glass"The kid explained. "You don't have to tell me that I can smell the blood from the federal era"I said. "Don't worry we'll rescue Kago before he gets in any trouble"The fox said. I saw the construction site where Kago scent was coming from. I jump off the truck and onto a building.

I jump from building to building. I jump onto the top of the construction thing. I saw the mask demon thing trying to attack Kago. "Iron reaver, soul stealer"I said slicing it in half. "Nice timing"Kago said. "You okay Kago"The fox ask. "Yeah wait Tayori"Kago said.


	4. Chapter 4

Inu P.O.V  
The kid got off my back. I turned around. "Don't worry Inu going to take care of the demon"Kago said. "Excuse me before I get on with saving the day. This might be the appropriate time for a apologize wouldn't it you say"I said.

"Apology for what"Kago ask. He can't be serious. "For what for shouting the command word so many times and for putting my back out that's what"I said. "Oh that I forgot. Okay fine I'm really sorry there you go"Kago said. I turned around.

"He's acting like he's apologizing for stepping on my foot"I muttered. "You know what maybe I'll just go back"I said. "You can't just leave us. Besides the mask has a shard of the sacred jewel don't you want to add that to our collection"Kago said.

"Whatever"I said crossing my arms. "Uh guys I hate to interrupt but look"The fox said. I look at the demon. "Who dares to attack me"The mask ask. "The name Inu"I answered. "Inu aim for the mask. The shard in the forehead"Kago explained.

"I am the flush eating mask. Centuries ago I was carved from a giant tree which the fragment of the sacred jewel was embedded in. Since my creation I have craved human flesh and devoured my vitamins but now I wish to have a living body that we'll not rot for that I require more of the sacred jewel"The mask explained.

I chuckled. "I don't know how many humans you devoured but if you think you're going to take my jewel shards you're crazy"I said. I charge forward and punch the mask in the forehead but instead of it breaking my hand got stuck in it. "What the"I said.

"You fell in my trap. Now you will never escape me"The mask explained. It pulled me inside. I couldn't move when I got inside. Dang it. I saw the mask go after Kago who threw the Jewel shards to The fox who caught it.

The fox tried to attack the mask but failed. He threw the jewel shards to the kid who started running. He was on the edge of the building. All of a sudden my hand was free. I took my sword at the sheath. I jump out and went after the mask.

"Don't move kid"I said slicing the mask. It shattered and the fragment of the scared jewel fell onto the ground. It started billowing smoke. "You shattered the mask. You did it"The kid said. "Of course. You still have the fragments"I ask. He nods.

Good. "Inu"Kago Said behind me. I turned around. "Hey Kago. Are you alright how's your hand"I ask. "Uh it's fine"Kago replied. "You okay too fox"I ask. "I'm fine but are you okay"The fox said. "What do you mean"I ask. "Well you're acting..."The fox but was interrupted by Kago shouting.

"The sun! Oh no it's morning already and I haven't study for my test"Kago shouted. He started running. "Where are you going"I ask. "Thanks Inu and Tayori it's been fun but I got to leave oh and Sota don't forget to pick up the jewel shards and bring them home with you and you two better be gone when I get back"Kago said leaving.

"The kid Tug on my sleeve. I look down. "What is it"I ask. "You know what I got a new heroine bet you can't guess who it is"The kid said. Oh no. The fox started laughing. "Oh I think she has an idea"The fox said. "Oh great"I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Kago P.O.V  
I threw my bag up first and climbed out of the bone Easter's well in my uniform. "I'm back gramps. Mind running a bath for me"I shouted. I better hurry or I'll be late for school again. I was grabbing my bag when I heard Ota-Chan voice.

Is that Ota-Chan. I climb the Stairs and look through the doors. It is Ota-Chan and gramps is telling her another story. I walked out when Ota-Can left. "So Gramps how's my rheumatism"I ask. "Kago you shouldn't be out here in your condition now get back to bed and put your feet on some pillows before your Swelling gets worse"Gramps said.

"I don't have any swelling and if you would just quit telling all theses stories. I might be able to go to school for a change"I shouted. "Well somebody got on the wrong side of bed"Gramps said. Nobody except my family knows that by going through the well I go to the feudal era even if I told my two best friends I doubt they would believe me.

Can you blame me for keeping it to myself. After school Tada,Yamamoto, and me went to get some ice cream. "Here you go sir"The woman said. "Thank you"I Said taking it. We left the ice cream place and started walking.

"Dude I heard you have to take the make up course for math. That must suck"Yamamoto said. "Yeah I found out last week"I said. "I don't get it you used to be the smartest kid in school. Yamamoto would always copy your homework. Now look at you"Tada said.

"If I told Ota-Chan about your grades you think she would stop dating you"Yamamoto ask. "She's not my girlfriend"I explained. "Oh come on you don't have to be shy about it. We saw her give you a gift for your illness remember. I wonder what she'll bring next"Yamamoto said.

"Like I said before were not dating and she brought something for my rheumatism"I said. "Really? But I didn't see her bring it to you today. Wait did she go to your shine and drop it off"Yamamoto said. "Yeah"I replied.

"That's not fair. Maybe I'll make up my own illness"Yamamoto said. "Yeah like anyone going to believe you"Tada said. "Hey I can pull off a lie"Yamamoto said. "Sure you can"Tada said in a sarcastic voice. I don't even have a illness and how am I suppose to make it to high school with all these classes I miss. We were walking past a playground.

"Hey look Kago-Kun Fireworks"Tada said. I stop and look. Kids were playing with fireworks. "Remember when we would go to Kago-Kun shrine and play with fireworks"Yamamoto said.

That's when I saw In one of the openings of a circle play thing a little girl in a heavy coat, and no shoes on had let go of a firework which made the other fireworks go off scaring the kids. She started leaving.

"Hey wait"I said going after her. She kept running. "Hold it"I said. She stops and turns around. I stop. "Why did you scare all of those kids"I ask. "What a second. You can see me"The girl said.

What's with this girl she doesn't even have any shoes on why is she wearing a heavy coat when it's almost summer. "Look you should apology to those kids. I'll come with you to make it easier"I said. I put my hand out.

"Mind your own business Onii-San"The girl said slapping my hand away. Flames started surrounding us. "I don't want to talk to you anymore. Leave me alone"The girl said disappearing. What just happen?

The flames disappears too. I sat on the ground. "Why did you run?"Tada ask behind me. "And why were you talking to yourself"Yamamoto ask. She disappeared am I losing it. No that girl was real I felt her hand but Yamamoto and Tada didn't see her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back in the feral area**  
Inu P.O.V  
The fox, Shippō, Myōga and me were waiting for the Tessaiga to be repaired by steel wasps under the direction of Myōga. I stuck it into their hive so The wasps would use their special wax to repair the sheath's crack.

"How Much longer Myōga I'm getting bored"I said. "Be patient my lady if you try to take the sheath from the wasps now you will be stung to death"Myoga explained. Ugh! "The sheath of your sword was badly cracked in your last battle let the steel wasps do their job and repair it with their special wax"Myōga said.

"Hey how about a bite"Shippō said biting my head in his bubble form. "Back off"I said getting up and hitting him. He turned back. "Hey I was only trying to lighten things up around here. Where's Kago anyway I'm tried of hanging out with you guys"Shippō said.

"I should be saying the same thing"I said sitting back down. "It's not fair"Shippō whined. The fox got up. "Well you shut up I'm trying to take a nap"The fox shouted. "It's not my fault Lord Tayori. I'm bored"Shippō said.

"Then leave nobody ask you to stay"I said. That's when I heard a tune. I look over. "What's that"I ask. A demon was leading souls with its tune. "It's a demon"Shippō said holding onto my Shoulder. "Why are you scared you act like your a human your a demon too remember"I said. "It's not just any demon it's the soul piper"Myōga said.

"The what piper"The fox ask. "The soul piper. When a child dies the soul piper stays and plays with that child until the soul is ready to pass on as long as the eyes of the monster remains close. They're nothing to be afraid of but when the soul piper eyes open it becomes a fearful demon"Myōga explained.

Kago P.O.V  
"Come on Mom it's Saturday"I said. "I don't care Kago. Take your brother"Mom said. "Fine"I said. I had to take Sota to the hospital which is in the next town to see his friend to give him a present from his class which is a mass of origami cranes. "Why do I have to take you to you friend in the hospital it's not fair"I said.

"I can't help it mom busy and I'm not allowed to take the train by myself remember"Sota said. "Yeah yeah but I don't want to stay there all day okay"I said. "Hey bro"Sota ask. "Yes"I said. "Do you think evil ghost really exist"Sota ask.

I look at him. What does he mean. After walking a couple of minutes we were finally there. "Oh Sota it's nice of you to visit"The mom said. "How's Satoru. Will he come out soon"Sota ask. "I'm afraid he will bein here awhile. He still hasn't woken up since the accident"Satoru's mother explained.

"Maybe this will help"Sota said giving her the origami cranes. "Get well cranes how very thoughtful of you Sota"Satour's mother said. I notice her hands are burnt. She looks at me. "Oh these they were burned in the fire"Satour's mother explained.

"Oh I'm sorry for staring"I said. "I'm glad he wasn't burnt"Satour's mother said. "But he been in a coma for half a year since the fire"Satour's mother explained. All of a sudden Satoru's IV falls to the ground. What? I notice the same girl from yesterday. She must have been the one who did it. She disappeared. What's going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Kago P.O.V  
Sota and me were walking back home. "Why were you asking about evil ghost before we got to the hospital"I ask.

"Some people in our class think there's a evil ghost after Satoru. He's been in a coma for six months right. Everyone from the class use to come and visit him all the time but then all kinds of weird things started happing when they came to see him. Like they were push downstairs, almost hit by cars and other stuff. Everyone scared of visiting now. His sister Mayu died in the fir you know some guys in the class think maybe she's doing all of the creepy stuff"Sota explained.

We stop at apartments. One apartment was burnt. "Is that there apartment"I ask. "Yeah they kept trying to clean it up and rebuild it after the fire but every time someone got near their was another accident"Soat explained.

I notice a flowerpot falling from the balcony. "Look out"I said moving Sota. The flowerpot broke. "See I told you there was a evil ghost around"Sota said before fainting. "Sota are you okay"I ask shaking him. That's when I notice the kid from before on the balcony. "No get off there"I shouted. She jump.

Oh no. She landed on her feet. "What"I said. "You're a real idiot Onii-San. I'm dead"The girl said. "Dead? You're Mayu aren't you. Satoru's sister. Why are you being so mean you don't really want to hurt someone do you"I ask.

"I don't care about anyone especially not my mommy. Mommy couldn't stand me. She didn't even care I died. She left me in the fire she only saved my little brother"Mayu said. "I'm sure you're wrong. She must have not saw you or something. Why wouldn't you love you"I said.

"What do you know! You better stay out of my way Onii-San or I'll have to kill you too"Mayu said disappearing. Suddenly the trees went in the air. I covered Sota. The trees fell down. After I didn't hear anything. I put my head up. I heard a noise and look behind me. It was some sort of demon who's eyes were a little bit open.

What is that thing. It played its flute. "When the eyes open what"I said. I blink and it disappeared. It's gone. What was it trying to tell me. I went back to the federal era to ask Myōga about it. "So you heard about it then So that demon is know as the soul piper"I said.

"Yes it sounds like we're taking about the same thing. The soul piper plays with the children until they accept their deaths. It entertains the children with its flute until they can find peace"Myōga explains. "But what if they can't find peace. What if they have something holding them back likes jealous or hatred"I ask.

"Then the child becomes a evil spirit"Myōga said. "What"I said. "When the soul piper senses the child rage it's eyes open and the soul piper sends the child to hell"Myōga explained. "Most of the time the soul piper eyes are closed but look out when they open"Shippō said. "They were opening I got to do some thing to save Mayu"I said.

"Leave the kid alone. Ghost and spirits aren't like monsters. I can't just take out my sword and start ordering them around. Ghost are different and much more dangerous. A crybaby like yourself shouldn't be Messing with them"Inu said. "I have to do some thing. I come from a long line of priest. I won't sit by and watch someone suffer"I said getting up.

"Wow you really are dumb. You can count me out there nothing you can do to help the girl at this point you're just wasting your time "Inu Said. "I'll go with you Kago. Sounds fun"Tayori whispered. "Thanks Tayori lets go"I said jumping in the well.

I can't let her carry-on like this. Poor Mayu she been through so much. We hurried to the hospital. We saw miss Ikeda. "Miss Ikeda"I said. "Oh Kago and who is this handsome boy with you. What are you guys doing here"Miss Ikeda said.

"Handsome? You're not to bad yourself. I usually prefer them cute or stubborn but I can always change that"Tayori said. "Oh my"Miss Ikeda said. He grabs Miss Ikeda hands. "Miss Ikeda would you be my mate"Tayori said.

Not again. I hit him. "That's enough. Sorry he likes to play around a lot"I said. "Oh it's okay"Miss Ikeda said. "Anyway we have to talk to you about Mayu"I said. We saw a ambulance. "It seems like just yesterday"Miss Ikeda said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flashback**  
 **"** I hate you mommy why didn't you come to the school open house"Mayu ask. "I'm sorry Mayu but your bother been sick in bed all day"Miss Ikeda explained. "I hate you Mommy! It's always about stupid Satoru"Mayu shouted. "That's not true"Miss Ikeda said. "I can't stand you or Satoru"Mayu yelled throwing her bookbag. She Ran. "Don't run out on me"Miss Ikeda said getting but Mayu was already gone.  
 **Flashback ends**

"It seemed like we were always have arguments like that. I thought I heard the door slam and she already ran off to the neighbors apartment she usually did but I was wrong. How could I have know Mayu was still inside. If I had know I would have gone back in but I was so sure she wasn't there"Miss Ikeda explained.

So Mayu mom didn't even know she was still in the apartment. That's when we heard glass broke. We look. "That's Satoru's room"Miss Ikeda said. "It's Mayu"I said running. "Wait up"The fox said behind me. I opened Satour's door.

"Mayu no stop doing this"I said. "So that's her"Tayori said. "Let's talk it's all a misunderstanding"I explained. "Huh Mayu but you..."Miss Ikeda said. Mayu use some type of Force to push her mom out of the room. She hit the wall and passed out.

"Dang"Tayori said. "Don't blame your mom. Try to think back your mom didn't abandon you in the fire. Do you understand. She didn't think you were at home when the fire happened remember"I said. "I left my scarf over the stove it must have fallen and caused the fire it was my fault our apartment burnt down and mommy didn't know I was home"Mayu said.

I walk closer. "Mayu"I said. "I forgot that but it doesn't matter because I still hate her"Mayu shouted. Everything started shaking. Tayori grab me bridal style. I saw Satoru's bed fall out the window. "Satoru"I shouted. "Don't worry Kago. Inu grab the kid"Tayori explained. "Inu but she's..."I said.

"Look out the window your lover waiting"Tayori said putting me down. I walk over to the window and look out. I saw Inu hanging onto her sword and Satoru in her hand. "I told you to leave that kid alone"Inu said. "Tayori was right. You came to help"I said.

"I didn't come because I wanted to Tayori blackmail me. He said he would tell Sesshoamru about you seeing me naked"Inu explained. "What"I said. She looks at Mayu. "Give up on that girl it's already to late for her"Inu explained. She gives me Satoru and jumps into the room.

"Even if you two did make her realize what happened and made her stop. I guarantee you she's not going any were near heaven. She's just a brat who wants mommy to notice her"Inu said. Suddenly the soul piper appears behind her with its eyes open complete. "Look at its eyes"I said. It catches her with chains and drags Mayu away.

I told Tayori to stay and watch Satoru while Inu and me went after the soul piper of course I had to get on Inu's back again. "I'm making this up as I go and like I told you I'm no expert in spirts and ghost"Inu said. "I know but we got to do something to stop Mayu from going to hell"I said.

"We have to go to that's girl apartment. Myōga said the soul piper drags the tormented soul to its place of death and cast the soul into hell"Inu explained. She kept running at full speed. We finally made it to the apartment. It had a purple light coming from. "That must be it. You better hope we're not to late"She said.

She jump to the apartment. We landed on the balcony. "Alright let me handle it from here"I said. "Don't make me laugh like. Did you not see me save that kid. I'm going with you"Inu said. She walks in. "I can relate to hating my mother will my step mother..."Inu said but all of a sudden I disappeared. I appeared in some dark place.

Suddenly everything was on fire. This must be when Mayu died. I saw a door. "Mayu are you here"I shouted. I look around and saw the closest it was half opened. "There you are"I said opening the door more. "Come on Mayu lets go"I said.

"How many times do I have to tell you onii-San. I'm dead you idiot what's your problem why don't..."Mayu said. All of a sudden a portal appeared which I guess is to hell. She falls down it. "Mayu"I said grabbing her hand. "Don't let go"I said. Man she's heavy. "You have to go home. Make up with your mom"I shouted. "No"Mayu said.

"Your mother always loved you and always will love you"I shouted. She looks at me. "Don't you want to make up with her before you said goodbye forever"I ask. "Isn't mommy mad at me"Mayu ask. "What"I said. "Will you make sure mommy not mad"Mayu ask. "She's not mad. She just loves you and misses you that's all"I said.

She starts crying. "Mayu you know your mother better than anyone. She would never be mad at you"I said. "Mommy I miss you mommy. I want to say sorry to you. I always wanted to make up with you. I'm sorry mommy"Mayu shouted.

I heard the chain brake and the portal disapprove. I pulled her up. After that Mayu disappeared and I appeared in front of Inu. We were now on the rooftop. "I hope Mayu alright now"I said.

"What the hell were you think going in there all alone. That girl could have pulled you in and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. People care about you you know"Inu said. It was worth the risk. One week later Satoru came home from the hospital. I was in my room studying when I heard Mayu's voice. "Onii-San"Mayu said. I look out the window. Mayu was in a summer kimono.

"It's you"I said. "I wanted to see you one more time before I left"Mayu said. "You look adorable in that summer kimono"I said. "Thanks my mommy made it just for me. I better be going now bye"Mayu said leaving. Mayu I don't think you were every a evil spirit you were just a ordinal girl who loved her mom more then anything. I'm going to miss you.


	9. Chapter 9

Kago P.O.V  
The bell rang and I hurried to my desk and grab my bag. "Later"I said running to the door. "Hey hold it"Yamamoto said. "You're on cleaning duty"Tada said. I stop. "I know but I have to meet someone. I promise all make it up to you guys"I said.

"Don't tell me it's a girl"Yamamoto ask. "A girl? Maybe it's ota-chan"Tada said. "What? You can't be serious. I thought you two weren't dating"Yamamoto said. How many times do I have to tell them. "We aren't. Now goodbye I'll make it up to you guys"I said.

I opened the door and bump into someone. Something fell on the ground. I look at who I bump into. "Ota-chan"I muttered. "Hello Kago-Senpai"Ota-Chan said with a smile. I smile back and pick up the thing that fell. It was a half cut bamboo branch.

"Here you go"I said handing it to her. "Actually it's for you. It hits the pressure points. Can't hurt to try it"Ota-Chan explained. "Oh thank you"I said. "I know sitting bothers you but um if it's okay with you would you like to go see a movie with me. It's just two hours"Ota-Chan said. Is she asking me out.

"Alright that's it"Yamamoto said dragging me to the other side of the classroom. "Did she ask me out on a date"I ask. "That what it looks like to me"Tada said. "How can she ask you out. Shouldn't you be the one asking her out"Yamamoto said.

"So are you going"Tada ask. "He better. Every guy in school wanted to go out with her and she declined everyone of them but she ask you out on a date"Yamamoto said. Wow maybe she does like me. "I cant"I said.

"Why not? Is it because you never been on a date before"Tada ask. "What? You never been on a date"Yamamoto shouted. "Of course I've been on a date"I said lying. I can't tell them the truth.

"Alright then. Now go over there and accept her offer"Yamamoto said. I nod and walk back over to her. "Uh this is my first time getting ask out by a girl but sure. I would love to go with you"I said.

"Great Kago-Senpai. You can pick me up at my house half past six. I'll give you my address"Ota-Chan said. She gives me her address on a piece of paper. "I'll see you Saturday"She said leaving. Half past oh no the past is the problem. What if I don't get back in time. I'll miss my first date.


	10. Chapter 10

Kago P.O.V  
"Inu what do you think the chances are getting back by Saturday"I ask. "I have to say fair if we're lucky"Inu answered. "Great"I said. I can make it to my date. "Wait what exactly is Saturday"Inu ask. I sign and jump in the well.

We were now riding on a small wooden boat downstream. "Wow this awesome"I said looking around. "Hey Baka as much as I would love to admire the scenery. We can't. Now focus"Inu said.

"Aye Aye my lady on the look out for more shards of the sacred jewel"I said. I notice Shippō and Tayori looking really sick. "You two call yourself demons but you get sea sick"Inu said. "We're not trying to captain Inu"Tayori said.

"This is just pathetic. We're not going to find any shards if you three don't focus"Inu said. "What's that"Inu ask. "What is it"I ask. "Spiderweb"Inu replied. I look at it. It was bigger then normal spiderwebs I seen. "That's a spiderweb. It's huge"I said.

She gets up and grabs some. I notice a girl being attack by some demon. "Hey look up there"I said. She fell of the cliff. Tayori got up and grab her. "Good fox"I said. "Thank you"The girl said. Tayori ears suddenly appeared.

"That's weird my ears came back"Tayori said. "You're a demon. Unhand me"She shouted hitting Tayori. They fell in the river. After getting them out I help the girl who name is Nazuna with her wounds. "Do you mind if I ask what was after you"I ask.

"A demon know as a spider head. These mountains have been taken over by their evil presence in spring time. Serval villages have already been attack. Spider heads attack humans, paralyzed them and devour them alive. There terrifying demons"Nazuna explained. They said horrible. We have to help her.

"You can say that again. Hey Inu we have to do something to help"I said. "Does that demon have a shard of the sacred jewel"Inu ask. "No I didn't pick up anything"I replied. "Then let's go. I want to cross these mountains before night fall"Inu said getting up.

"We can't just walk away there a demon on the loss"I said. "Yeah we can't just live this cute hopeless human girl alone"Tayori said. "Listen you two. I don't go slaying demons just because Kago says to. It's pointless. Why should I care about one human girl when there could be demons with my jewel shards and plus I find this girl annoy"Inu said.

This is weird usually Inu would want to check it out but some how she kind of emotionless. I mean she literally said that with no emotion in her voice. "I'm leaving. I will not be called annoying by a demon"Nazuna said.

"That demon is named Inu and I can always help you too sweetheart so please be my mate"Tayori said holding her hands. "Don't touch me you beast"Nazuna shouted. He let go. She walk over to the mountain and started climbing a vine.

"Thank you for reminding me why I hate demons"Nazuna said. The vine broke and she fell. Tayori caught her. "You're no Nobunaga but you are cute"Tayori said. After convincing her to let us help. Tayori carried her to the temple. The priest walk out.

"You have returned. Are you injured Nazuna"He ask. "Oh master"Nazuna said getting off Tayori's back. Nazuna ran to the priest. "I feared that a sider head may have attack you"The priest said. "It spied me while I was attending the grave site. I had no choice but to rely on these demons to bring me home. I'm sorry master"Nazuna said.

"All demons aren't evil you know"Shippō said. "You're right"The priest said. "Alright we're leaving. We help you now that's it"Inu said. "Wait you must stay the night with us at the temple"The priest said. "No master"Nazuna said. "Nazuna prepare a meal for our kind guests"The Priest ordered. "Yes"Nazuna agreed walking away.

"I beg you to forgive her for her rudeness. Her parents were killed by a spider head which made her fear all demons but I have tried to get rid of her fear but it didn't work"The priest explained. "So we won't run into a spider head on our way to the mountains will we"I ask.

"Maybe a lot of been appearing near the mountains"The priest said. "A lot"I repeated. I look at Inu. "Let's take his offer"I Said. No were on a quest if you haven't notice"Inu said. "Stay the night and rest in ease it's safe here"The priest said. "Really come on Inu"I said. "Ugh! I guess it's fine"Inu agreed.

* * *

Baka- Japanese word "Baka" means idiot, fool and stupid, everything along those lines. every other definition people are using the sentences with english.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kuudere Means: An anime/manga slang term for a character that is cold, blunt, cynical, emotionless, and pretty much doesn't care if her beloved dies. That's what she is on the outside but she is actually caring and nice on the inside.**

* * *

Inu P.O.V  
I look out the door. It's getting late. "Hey Inu"Kago ask. "Yeah"I said. "Why the long face"Kago ask. "It's nothing"I said. He got closer. "What? Why are you so close"I ask. "I know what's going on with you"Kago said.

"Y-You do"I ask. "Yeah you're afraid of spiders"Kago said. Shippō turned into a spider. "Who's afraid of a big bad spiders"Shippō teased. Tayori laughs. I hit Shippō. "I take that as a yes"Kago said. "I'm not afraid of spiders"I said. I got you and walk outside.

"Now we're are you going"Kago ask. "For some fresh air. I'm sleeping outside to night"I said. I sense something. I look out and notice we were surrounded by spider heads. "Do you sense that fox"I ask. "Yeah we're surrounded"The fox replied.

They jump down. "Spider heads"Kago shouted. Shippō grab onto Tayori. "There behind us"Shippō said. "There powers are great but it shouldn't be a problem right my lady"Myōga said. "Yup"I said taking out my sword.

I hit them with the sword but it didn't work. "Hurry leave"I said. "But we can't leave you"Kago argued. "Just do what I say"I said. "But what about you. Something wrong right. The tessaiga hasn't change"Tayori said. They started covering me with their spider webs. Dang it.

"I got you"I heard Kago say. "Help Tayori"Kago said. Tayori pick me up and we ran. I couldn't see where we were going because I still had spider webs on my face. **It's time for us to switch.** _What?_ I passed out.

Kago P.O.V  
"Dang it"Inu said. "What's wrong with you. You're acting weirder then usual"I said. I tried touching her shoulder but she yells"Don't touch me!"

"What's with you"I said taking off the spider webs on her head. I notice her ears were gone and she had black hair and eyes. She also had a blank expression on her face. "What"I said. "I could have done better if you weren't there"Inu said.

"Your hair? And why do you have uh have no emotion on your face"I said. "You need to man up this time. If you want to survive or you could ask Tayori to protect you. I could careless"Inu explained. "What"I said. Did she just call Tayroi by his name.

"Did she just call me Tayori"Tayori said. "Are you okay"Shippō ask. "Are you Inu"I ask. "No I'm a talking Puppet"Inu replied. Shippō jumps on Inu's head "Your ears are gone"Shippō said. "And you're not showing no emotion"Tayori said.

"And you're not a half demon. You're human"I said. "You annoy weak fox get of me"Inu said. Shippō got off. "All half demons like Inu have a short period every month when they lose their super natural powers as demons but when lady Inu becomes human she changes personality. Right now she's what you call a Kuudere"Myōga explained.

"So that's why she's like this"I said. "For her it's the time of fall on the first night of the new cycle when the moon is dark"Myōga explained. "Oh I get it. You mean a new moon"I said. "Yes. Why my lady? Why didn't you tell us"Myōga said.

"Because I don't need your pity and plus I know how much of a coward you are so once you knew you would have left. Wouldn't you Myōga"Inu said. "What? Of course not. Don't you trust me"Myōga ask. "Of course I trust you and Shippō is a powerful demon"Inu said. "So you don't trust me"Myōga said.

"And why didn't you tell me. If I knew I wouldn't have agreed to stay we're friends aren't we"I said. "I don't need friends especially weak humans like yourself. Have you even tried telling Inu that you're not even Kyo. She may be dumb and in love with Kyo which she thinks is you but I would never mistake my lover for some random human with his scent"Inu said.

What? She knows I'm not Kyo and Kyo and Inu use to be lovers.


	12. Different types of dere

Tsundere- Tsundere is a slang born on the Internet, and it is a word to describe the nature of female anime or game characters. Tsundere is a word combining two words, "Tsun Tsun" and "Dere Dere". Both terms describe attitudes of a person. "Tsun Tsun" is used for cold/blunt/curt attitude, while "Dere Dere" is used when a person becomes spoony in front of his/her lover.

Inu is a tsundere when she is a half demon

Yandere- Yandere (ヤンデレ) is a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality.

The term is derived from the words yanderu (病んでる) meaning a mental or emotional illness, and deredere (でれでれ) meaning to show affection. Yandere characters are mentally unstable, and sometimes are incredibly deranged and are not mentally sane, often using extreme violence and/or brutality as an outlet for their emotions.

Inu is a Yandere when she is full demon

Kuudere- Like with tsundere, the dere part comes from "deredere" in Japanese which means to become lovey-dovey. So the basis of a kuudere character is someone who stays aloof, potentially making it clear that this is well below them, but in reality they actually have a very soft spot for the main character

Inu is a Kuudere when she is a human

Dandere- The "dan" in dandere comes from the Japanese word "danmari" (黙り) meaning silence. Thus a dandere is a quiet and often antisocial character. Danderes often want to be sociable but are too scared or too embarrassed to talk.

For those who don't understand why Inu change like that or for people who don't know the definition.


	13. Chapter 13

Kago P.O.V  
"What does she mean you're not Kyo"Tayori ask. "Uh"I said. How do I explain this. "Anyway before you go attacking this human. My life has nothing to do with you. This is the way I also lived and the way I know how to protect myself. I learned that there no point of caring because if you care about someone they just end up dying and leaving you with the guilt"Inu said. I wonder if she talking about Kyo.

"I understand what You're saying and I know I'm wrong for not telling her I'm not Kyo but when I tried she ignored me. I just want to understand you better. I want to be like the Kyo, Inu loved but I'm not you're right I'm just some human with his scent"I said with tears in my eyes. "What are you doing? Why are your eyes wet"Inu ask.

"What? You never seen someone cry"I ask. "Cry? What's that"Inu ask. "You cry when your sad"I explained. "What are you sad about"Inu ask. "I'm sad because I couldn't be the great Kyo you talk about. If it wasn't for your pride we wouldn't be in this mess. You're going to pay for this you Kuudere Inu"I shouted.

"Who are you calling a Kuudere. You girly human"Inu said. "You could have said no or told us about your personality switch"I shouted. "I told. I don't like you"Inu said. That's when Shippō ran over to us. "Someone save me"Shippō said.

"Don't worry Shippō it's just my cutie Nazuna"Tayori explained. Nazuna walk to us. "You made it out of there"I said. "What's wrong"Tayori ask. "Please you must return and help the priest"Nazuna said. "What you want us to go back"I ask.

"You're demon is strong. I know she can help us"Nazuna said. "Are you kidding me. After you said you hate demons. Humans are just annoying. Go ask Your lover Tayori to do it"Inu said. "What? You seem different your appearance and there no emotion on your face"Nazuna said.

"Wow I haven't notice. I hate being powerless like you and him"Inu said. I scream. "What now broke a nail"Inu ask. "I forgot my bag"I said. "So what? It's just a bag go get a new one when you go back. I'm hoping that well be soon"Inu said.

"I know you don't really care about anything but if I told you the jewel shards were in there would you be mad"I ask. "Wow you are dumb"Inu replied. I'm glad she a Kuudere right now or she would have killed me. "What do we do"I ask.

She grabs the tessaiga. Oh no. She walks over and hands me it. "What"I said. "You and the brat stay here and don't think about being the hero. The tessaiga won't transform for me but I have Tayori and Shippō and I learned a few skills to defeat a couple of spider heads"Inu said. "Are you sure"I ask.

"I may not care about you but Inu does. Time to go kick some ass Tayori and Shippō. Let's go"Inu said. "Why do you need me"Shippō ask. We look at me. "Why? You're good bait"Inu answered picking up Shippō by his tail. She started walking. "Well at least it isn't me"Tayori said following.

Inu P.O.V  
I let go of a couple of arrows. That should do it. It hit the bottle with the jewel shards in it. The spider head tried to grab the jewels. I let go of another arrow almost hitting his hand."Hands of you. I don't want you touching them"I said.

He laughs. "I could hardly contain myself when I saw you. That half demon that have jewel shards. Shippō started grabbing the jewel shards but the spider head consumed some. "The jewel shards he swallowed some of them"Shippō said. "Really"I said.

He went to attack me. Tayori tried stopping him with his whip but got hit into the wall. He pined me against the wall. "What a horrible thing that happened. You're powers have left right when you need them"The spider head said. I chuckled.

"I could careless about my powers but I will not be defeat by you"I said getting lose. I went to attack but he covered me in his spider webs. "Electric fox slash"Tayori said hitting him with his whip. The spider head got electrocuted.

He grab his whip and hit him back with it. Tayori got electrocuted. "Uh at least I'm not in DragonBall z"Tayori said before passing out. "Fox fire"Shippō said but that didn't work he got hit. I tried getting lose. "Now to end this"The spider head said.

He turned it into a spider web and bit me on the shoulder. "That hurt"I said. "Now tell me were the rest of the shards of the sacred jewel are"The spider head said. "Over there"Shippō said Pointing. "I believe you have them"The spider head said. "Master"I heard Nazuna say. Didn't I tell them not to come here.


	14. Chapter 14

Inu P.O.V  
"I don't understand"Nazuna said. "He been deceiving you"Kago explained. "Kago. Inu been poisoned"Shippō explained. "Kagome is that you"Tayori said. "Hold on I'm coming"Kago said. The spider head attack him with his spider webs but the tessaiga block it.

"I have put a large amount of poison in her. She's already starting to liquefy"The spider head said. I saw Kago climbing the web. "Human you really are a dumbass get away. You could die here"I said. "I can't just leave you"Kago said. I chuckled.

"You're something special. I'm going to miss your scent"I said. "You're not going to miss me"Kago said. He jumps. I saw tries in his eyes. "You really are Kyo's reincarnation"I muttered. A light suddenly appeared and I passed out. I felt something on my head.

It must be Kyo. I opened my eyes. "Kyo"I said. "No it's me Kago"Kago said. I sign. "Of course it's not Kyo. No matter how hard I try it's never Kyo"I said. "What?"Kago said. "Nothing. Hey human can I ask you something"I said.

"What is it"Kago ask. "Why were you crying? You said crying means you're sad so you're sad right"I ask. "Back in the other room because well this is hard to say for a guy but I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you were going to die"Kago explained.

I had a weird feeling. What's this feeling. "You cried for me because you thought you were going to lose me. That really sounds like something Kyo would say but he never said something like that. You're the first. Human let me lay on your lap"I said.

"Huh? Okay"Kago agreed. I laid on his lap. "How do you feel a little better then before"Kago ask. "Do you remember Kago. When I was fighting Yura. I laid on your lap just like this and gave you a kiss on the cheek. You thought I was going to die. You may be girly sometimes but you really care about me. I never notice this until now but you don't have the scent of Kyo"I said. "I don't"Kago ask.

"Nope your scent is different. It's a nice scent. It's...unique"I said. "Okay that's it. You said you don't like me but now you're acting different"Kago said. I chuckled. "I know I thought I hate you too but it's seems I was wrong. I see why Inu likes you"I said.

I must be crazy for saying this stuff. I fell asleep. A few minuets later I woke up and saw Nazuna was trying to attack the spider head with my tessaiga. The spider head grab Nazuna and she drop the sword. I grab it.

"Revenge. I respect you for that and that's saying a lot considering you're a human"I said. "You're alive"Nazuna barley could say. I notice the sun about to rise. The spider head grab me. I smile."You're a fine human specimen"The spider head said.

"You think so? I think I'm quite a dog demon Actually"I said. "What?"The spider head ask. **Times up.** _I know. "_ You're beginning to transform doesn't matter I shall Devour you before hand"The spider head said. "I'm tried of playing prey time to end this You pathetic excuse for a demon"I said slicing his arms.

"My personality is back and so are my powers"I said. The tessaiga transformed. "The sword regain power"The spider head said. "I want you to remember something before you die don't annoy a half demon"I said slicing his body. Destroying him.

"The shard of the sacred jewel. They fused together inside the demon body"Kago said. I look at it."Is that all we have. I thought we had more"I said. After that we were back on the boat. "This is far enough the village is close by"Nazuna said.

"Alright take care of yourself"Kago said. "I will. Oh and Inu I appreciate your help. I'll try to remember some demons aren't all bad"Nazuna said. "All demons are bad just trust except for us"I said. "I won't forget you. I will always admire you Inu"Nazuna said.

"Whatever"I said. We started going downstream. I notice Kago was staring at me. "Hey Baka! How long are you going to stare at me. It's really making me want to punch you. If you have something to say just say it"I shouted.

"All I'm going to say is I like your Kuudere side better"Kago said. "My what"I ask. "I don't feel good"The fox said. "If you're going to play the whole time fox. I'm going throw you in the river"I said. "Kago's right. I like your Kuudere side better. She at least called me Tayori"The Fox said. What are they talking about.


	15. Chapter 15

Inu P.O.V  
I was running in the forest. I heard my name being called and I turned abound. An arrow went through my chest and I was pined against a tree. I look at the arrow. Why does this seem familiar. I notice a guy dressed in priest's clothes.

Is that Kago. No wait it is him. He's different. His hair is longer, his eyes, the way he's holding the bow...he's Kyo but that doesn't make sense Kago is Kyo. Right?

I woke up and look around. "It was just a dream but I don't get it. I thought Kago was Kyo"I muttered. I look down at Kago and jump down. I know my Kyo anywhere but now that I had that dream I notice that Kago is different from Kyo.

He is identical to Kyo but that doesn't mean he is Kyo. Was I mistaken the whole time. Is Kago possibly his reincarnation. Kago opened his eyes and scream. I jump back. He yawns. "What are you doing up"Kago ask. "Why did you scream"I ask.

"I did? Sorry"Kago said. "I was right. You aren't him. Are you"I ask. "What? I'm not who?"Kago ask. I sign. "Who is it you're talking about"Kago ask. "Never mind it's not important"I said. I see something in the air. "What is that"I ask.

"Some demon"Kago answered. I'm picking up the scent of fresh blood...wait that scent. That old hag. The next day I told them we had to go back to the village. I was traveling by rock. "Come on Inu at least give us a hint why you want to go back to the village"Kago said. "Yeah I was just starting to have fun"Tayori said.

I ignored them and kept jumping. After a few minutes we made it to the village. "Kaede"Kago said. "Big brother"Old hag said. She was hurt. "What happened to you"Kago ask. After telling her why we came back. She told us about Urasue the demon who attack her. We went to Kyo's grave.

"I can't believe you're still alive at least when I came here I Hope you were dead"I said. "Do you always have to be rude when I'm injured. So you pick up my blood as the demon past did you"The old hag said. "Next time when I'm gone at least protect yourself better"I said. "What happened here"Kago ask.

"The demon she attack your grave site"The old hag explained. "This is hi...I mean my grave site"Kago said. "Yes when we thought you were dead. I couldn't protect it. You had strong powers so if a demon has your ashes or whatever they are. Who knows what she will do with it"old hag said. I turned to the stairs. "Inu"The old hag said.

"You're on your own. Apparently you forgot that Kyo betrayed me. I still can feel the pain from the arrow he use to Pierce my chest and don't act like this human is Kyo he's not"I said leaving. I sat down near my favorite tree. The demon Urasue stole more then Kyo's ashes. I also smelled the strong scent of fresh soil as she passed. Soil from the grave site what could she be planning. I heard foot steps.

"There you are let's go"Kago said. I turn away avoiding eye contact. "You're not Kyo"I said. He sits next to me. "I know. I think everyone knew it they just didn't want to face the truth but don't blame me. I know he betrayed you and everything but that was a long time ago. It's been 50 years"Kago said. I growled and look of to the distance.

He grab my hand. "Let go idiot"I shouted. "Can you explain to me why you can't look me straight in the eyes"Kago ask. I look at him and then look at the ground. "You're imagining things"I said. "I know what's going on its because you realize that I'm not Kyo right. You're lover. Isn't it. You can't look at me anymore because I'm just some guy who looks like him right"Kago said. "That's not it..."I said. I interlocked our fingers.

"It's not like that okay. I just...I don't know"I said. I lean closer. "What are you"Kago ask. "If it's you I know it's fine"I Muttered. "Hold it"Kago said shoving me away. "Hey jerk! Can we lose some of the violence"I shouted. "Sure as soon as you stop acting weird"Kago shouted. "You're the one being weird"I shouted.

We heard noise. We saw the old hag with a horse. "What"I said. "Kaede"Kago said. "I have change my mind. I'm also a priest I will recover my brother ashes on my own strength. Inu do me the kindness of telling me which direction Urasue went"Old hag said. "You trying to finally die old hag"I said. "Don't be so mean"Kago said.

"I'm going I will deal with the consequences when I get there"Old hag explained. "You're in no condition to go"Kago said. "Your wasting your breath let her go. I admire people with pride"I said walking to the horse. "Let's go old hag. I want to take a nap after this"I said leading the horse. I showed them they way.

We decided to sleep in a cave. Kago let Kaede sleep in his sleeping bag. I leaned on the cave wall. "You should get some sleep. It's going to be a big battle tomorrow"I said. "Already"Kago said. "I can smell the ashes there not to far away"I said. I fell asleep. The next morning we continued traveling.

"We must get Kyo's remains quickly unless Urasue use them for something. I fear trouble lays up ahead dreadful trouble"The old hag said. "Oh great. I feel so much better now. If you were so worried about his remains why didn't you scatter them in the river in the first place. We wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you and your sentimentality"I said.

"Inu do you have no care for grave sites and tomb stones. A grave is more then simple a place to put a body or ashes it's a place of refuge or shelter for those love ones left behind"Old hag explained. "The love ones left behind"I repeated.

"My brother was born a priest. He used his powers for the greater good of the villagers. Every since his end Kyo's spirit continue to encouraged them to over come there obstacles and have the strength to carry on but people are weak and hearts are easily suede by the winds of danger and uncertainty. His grave was a place of reassurance to encourage the villagers to embrace themselves against the storm of life"The old hag explained. Kyo. I was still thinking when I heard Kago's bike stop.

"What"I said. He was looking at me. Why is he staring at me. He had tries in his eyes. Is he about to cry. "What's with you"I jump on his bike. "You know if you keep staring at me. I'm going to start calling you a creep. What's with the sympathetic looks you're giving me. It's weird"I said.

"Uh it's nothing. I was just thinking about something stupid"Kago said. "Stupid? That's saying a lot coming from you. What was it"I ask. "Nothing"Kago said. He started peddling. "Kago I want some answers"I said. "Just drop it"Kago shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

Inu P.O.V  
We were passing tombs. "What are those mummies"Kago ask. "Clay statues maybe"Shippō said. I notice smoke coming from the mountains up ahead. "Something tells me that's the place"I said. We made it to a bridge.

"Oh great we have to cross this bridge"Kago said. We started walking on the bridge. "I don't think I'm going to make it"Kago said. "Then just stay here if you're scared. I'll go on my own and get the remains back okay"I said.

"Yeah as if. I'll just stand here like I'm not afraid of heights"Kago argued. "Whatever just hurry up"I said walking. "Wait aren't you going to help me across"Kago ask. I notice soldiers. "We got trouble"Shippō said. I hurried to where Shippō was.

"They must be Urasue soldiers"I said. "Inu there closing in from behind"Kago shouted. "You better hang on Kago this swinging bridge is about to live up to its name"I said. I look at them. "Iron reaver, soul stealer"I said slicing them with my claws. Wow that was surprisingly easy to easy. "Fox fire"Shippō shouted attacking them.

I jump over and started attacking them. "I wish all of my enemies were this weak. The only bad thing is there so many of them"I said. "Inu look out"Kago shouted. "I got it"I said attacking the one from behind. I was still attacking when I saw Urasue.

She use her Scythe to cut the bridge in half. "Dang it"I shouted. I slid down the cliff. I jump off a tree and landed on the soldiers. "Where are Kago and the others"I said looking around. I heard a noise. I look up and saw a huge leaf. It fell on top of me.

"Hey mind getting of me I'm not the wicked witch"I said. "Oh well speak of the demon"Kaede said. The leaf disappeared. The soldiers got up. I got up. "Haven't had enough"I said. I pulled out my tessaiga and attack them. The sword became normal.

"That reminds me where's Kago"I ask. "Will he's been kidnapped by Urasue"Shippō explained. "What the witch took him"I said. "Yeah she pulled him of the bridge as we were falling"Shippō explained. "Will at least Kago didn't fall to his death "which would have been a horrible thing"I said. Strange orbs of light came from the soldiers body.

"What are these strange orbs of light"I ask the old hag. "Urasue must have imprisoned human souls to animate these clay soldiers. She walks closer to a soldiers. "It's gets worse human bones are bake in with the clay"The old hag explained.

"Human bones?"I repeated. She gets up. "It is worser then I thought using the bones of the dead and now she has my brother remains and holds Kago"The old hag explained. She starts walking but stops. "You're wounded old hag stay here. I'll go recover Kyo's remains"I said. "I worry time is not on our side. We may shortly find ourselves face to face with my brother"The old hag. You mean I can see Kyo again.

Wait what am I thinking. "What but Kyo dead"I said. "Urasue has all she needs to revive him if she's succeed she will become a formidable foe. We must find a way to stop it"Kaede explained. We start climbing the mountain as fast as we can.

I had the old hag on my back. "Ow"The old hag said. "Show some mercy can't you see granny Kaede is in a lot of pain"shippō explained. "Faster? Slower? What the hell is it"I said. "I beg of you to continue quickly"The old hag said. I continue climbing. We finally made it. We saw Kyo sitting and a bright light. "Big brother"The old hag said.

"You survived"Ursaue said. It's him. It really is him. My one and only love. My lover. **Do not call out for me. Please you must call out my name Inuyasha.** "But k-Kyo"I muttered. The light explodes and I saw Kago. "Kago"I shouted. The light went into Kyo which must be Kago's spirit. What what have I done.

"Kago's Spirit went into Kyo's body"I said. "Wake up Kago"Shippō said shaking him. "Don't even try the spirit has already left but I don't have a problem eating him for dinner"Urasue said. "You demon! How dare you destroy my brother's grave site and use his remains"The old hag said.

"My creation is wonderful is it not. I use his remains and grave site soil to create him as living flesh and blood so I'm his creator. He will follow my every command"Urasue explained. Kyo walk over to her. "Now come and get rid of..."Urasue but stops when Kyo touch both her shoulders and purifies her, burning her to a crisp. I look at him.

"Inuyasha why are you still alive"Kyo ask. What? "I bound to a tree with my arrow"Kyo explained. I jump back. "You did and I stayed there for 50 years but as you can see oh lover of mine I'm alive and ready to fight"I said. He had tries in his eyes.

"You horrible dog demon. I hate you. You half breed"Kyo said. Half Breed? What did you call me? A red light seeps through Kyo's right shoulder which turns out to be blood. "Got a problem Kyo-Sama"I ask.

"Why did you betray me inuyasha. I thought we were lovers"Kyo shouted. "What are you talking about? Where is that blood coming from"I ask. "Look closer Inu isn't that the wound you gave Kyo"The old hag said.

"What? I would never hurt him! What are you saying. I'm not the one who killed Kyo"I shouted. "But you did. It was your wound that sealed his fate"The old hag explained. "But this must be a mistake. I loved him. We were lovers. I wouldn't hurt him. I don't even remember hurting him"I Said.

"Are you sure? If it wasn't you then who killed my brother"The old hag ask. "Don't give me those excuses please I can't believe you stop it ow inuyasha do you not remember when you told me you wish to become human"Kyo said.

"Impossible she wants to become a demon"The old hag argued. "You said you would become human for me. I believed your words. That day I carried the Shinkon jewel and a wedding ring"Kyo explained. He explained the rest of the story.

"But Kyo I can't believe that Inu would do that horrible crime"The old hag said. "Are you suggesting I was the one who betrayed you"I shouted. "You know it's true. That's why I summoned the last bit of my strength and bound you to the tree with my arrow"Kyo explained. He looks at me before walking closer.

"Inu"Kyo said. "Kyo-sama"I said. He ran his fingers through my hair. "You are beautiful as always. You grew quite tall. I wonder if it's fate that made us meet again. Can I ask you a question do you still love me"Kyo said. "I..."I said but he shocks me. I flew back.


	17. Chapter 17

Inu P.O.V  
I got up. Man that jerk. I sense an arrow coming. I jump before it hit me. I landed on my feet. That was close. I have to be careful. "You told me you wanted to become human"Kyo said getting ready to shot another arrow.

"You told me. You told me you wanted to be my bride"Kyo said. What do I do. "Wait Kyo-sama I meant every word. I love you"I explained. "Lair I was a fool behind compare believing your lies and wishing to become my wife. I hate you with my last breath. My spirit will not forget that all consuming hatred so long as you live my spirit can not be free"Kyo said. He really does hate me.

"Inu you must destroy my brother body at once this rebirth is nothing but the deceit of magic. Destroy his body and release the soul from within"The old hag said. I look at her and then at him. I can't do that. Even if he does hate me. I can't kill the person I love.

"I will not let that happen. I will not return to that body and until I carried out my revenge on this disloyal beast. Inuyasha you are the one who will die"Kyo said letting go of his arrow. I took out my tessaiga and tried to block it but the arrow turned the tessaiga back to its normal form. Dang it.

The arrow enters the same spot where he pierced my chest 50 years ago. I scream. Kago help me. Light started coming from Kyo's body. Kago must be calling back his soul. "No my revenge"Kyo shouted. The arrow disappeared and I landed on the ground.

I use the tessaiga to get up. "Where is he"I said looking around. I saw him walking away. Kyo! some part of the soul must still be inside"I said. I heard Urasue voice. I look at Urasue who was still alive.

"That's what keeps Kyo moving is no more then his deep hatred it seems most of the soul has returned to the young man from where it came. Kyo hatred towards you and his need for revenge most have absorb into his bones and the grave site soil itself. Now the poor prince is a monster. A monster feeding of its hatred of you"Ursaue explained before disappearing in the dust. I got up and ran after Kyo.

"Inu"The old hag shouted. I finally found Kyo who fell of a cliff. I grab his hand. He looks up at me. "Inuyasha"Kyo said. "Kyo-sama you can't go on like this you must return to Kago's body"I said. "Are you saying you want to get rid of me is that it. Do you want to be with my reincarnation that badly"Kyo said. I look at him surprised.

"If my soul returns to the guy then I will not exist anymore. You must know that"Kyo said. I never thought about that. I don't want that. "Is that what you want Inuyasha. I refuse to die. Goodbye my love"Kyo said shocking my hand.

He's trying to make me let go of his hand. "Please don't do does. Don't hate me. We can still be together. I love you. Don't leave me alone"I shouted. I fell of the cliff. I hang on with my other hand. I tried to hold onto his hand but he fell. "No! Kyo!"I shouted.

He scream looking at me with his purple and blue eyes. What have I done. I started crying. "Why did it have to come to this. I loved him. I was suppose to be his bride. I'm pathetic. A half breed. A stupid weak half breed. I'm sorry Kyo. I'm so sorry"I shouted.

 **Flashback**  
 **Kyo had used his spiritual powers to protect the Shinkon jewel from demons. I too wanted the Shinkon jewel so I could become a full demon.** I was running away when Kyo's pined me to a tree with his arrows. He was about to shot another arrow at me. I was waiting for him to kill me but he didn't. He never did.

"Why don't you kill me. What kind of priest are you. Why do you never finish me off"I shouted. "Stop coming after the jewel sweetheart. I don't want to waste another arrow"Kyo said. **I wanted the jewel for myself.**

 **I hand no intention of killing Kyo. It became clear that Kyo didn't want to kill me either.** I was hiding in a Bush So Kyo wouldn't see me. I like watching him. "Inu I know you're there. Why don't you join me"Kyo said.

I got out the bush and sat next to him. "It's been so long since we spoken like this the first time was when I meet you"Kyo said. "So what"I said. "Inu what do you think of me. Do I seem ordinary to you"Kyo ask. I look at him.

"What? What are you talking about"I ask. "I must never revel my weakness to anyone. If I did I demon would get the better of me and I can't let that happen. Inside I'm ordinary man that wants to get married someday yet I can't do that. In many ways were similar both outsiders that's why I wasn't able to kill you"Kyo explained.

I got up. "Stop whiny I hate seeing men like that. We have problems we have to bare"I Said. He smiles at me. "You're right. I shouldn't complain. I'm a man after all"Kyo said with a sad look on his face. **When I saw Kyo sad lonely expression I felt bad for the first time in my life. After that I couldn't get him out of my mind.**

 **He was always be my side even when my personality switch and I stayed by him. I even agreed to become his bride one day. Kyo said we were lovers but I didn't understand what he meant by that.** "Me a human"I said.

"Yeah it's possible. You may be half demon but you are also half human. If the Shinkon jewel got into the hands of a demon there powers would increase but if it's used to turn you into a human it will be purified and cease to exist"Kyo said.

"And then what. What will happen to you"I ask. "My duty is to protect the jewel without it. I can live the life of a ordinary man and marry you"Kyo said. **I had no second thought I knew I could live with Kyo as a human. I wanted that life but the day he was suppose to bring me the jewel.**

I was waiting for Kyo at our favorite tree when I saw arrows coming after me. I dodged it. I look and saw Kyo holding a bow and arrow. "Die Inu"Kyo said. **He betrayed me. Kyo betrayed me as soon as I let down my guard for a human he tried to kill me. I managed to dodge the arrows and went to the village to steal the jewel and that's when he bound me to the tree.**

 **Flashback ends**

I climb up and started walking back tears still in my eyes. I fell halfway. I got up and sat near a tree. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve. I held my arm which still hurts from trying to hold onto Kyo. I don't get it. "How did it come to this. Why did it go so wrong. It wasn't suppose to be like this. We were suppose to be happy. Kyo!"I shouted. Damn it. I start crying again. Why did it have to be Kyo.


	18. Chapter 18

Inu P.O.V  
I look at the clouds. I don't know anymore so I gather up all the fragments of the sacred jewel to become a full-fledged demon...then what? Even if I become a demon will that make me stronger inside? I saw an image of Kyo across the sky.

Can I ever forget about my first love Kyo. Can I even love someone else. Maybe I'm really am just a no good half breed. I was still thinking when Shippō thumps me on the head. That brat. I turned around and grab Shippō by the tail from Kago's arms.

"What was that for? Brat"I ask. "To knock some sense into you. Have you given up on gathering the Sacred Jewel fragments?"Shippō said. "Get of my back even a demon like me needs sometime to think"I said. "That's what's worrying me"Shippō said. I raised my fist. "What's that?! Worry about this"I said.

I started chasing Shippō in a circle around kago and Tayori. "Get back here you little pip-squeak"I shouted. "I'm not that dumb! I'm not Kago _"_ Shippō said. "Hey"Kago said. "Now you done it"I shouted. "I wanna join"Tayori said chasing me.

"This isn't a game fox"I shouted. It was now night time and Kago was taking a bath in the hot springs we found. "Don't you even dare try to look Inu"Kago said. "Yeah right I'm not a pervert like you"I said. "Me either I'm more into the cute type"Tayori said.

"Oh really you two. Will fine then I didn't want you to look anyway"Kago said. Shippō started taking his clothes off. "Why are you getting undress and in front of me!"I shouted. "I want to join Kago"Shippō explained. I grab his tail. "Oh no you don't. He's bathing by his self"I said.

"Why? Is it because you want to be the only to see your lover naked body"Tayori ask. "No"I shouted. Like I want to see that idiot naked again. I nearly puke when I caught a look at his...man part. "Hey come to think of it how come you and Kago never bath together think of all the fun things you can do when there two of you"Shippō said.

I let go of his tail. Tayori started laughing. "Listen brat"I said. "Mom, dad and I always took bathes together and we had a really great time"Shippō said. Ugh I can't get mad he's just a kid. I took deep breath. "Let me give a lesson when your older"I said. "I guess that means you haven't gone that far with Kago"Shippō said. Tayori laugh harder.

"You're killing me kid"Tayori said. I blush. I mean I bathed with Kyo but that's different he said that's what "lovers" do. "I don't know what that means but nobody seems willing to answer. I wonder why"Shippō said. That's it. I started pinching his cheeks.

"I'll tell you why you're my age but until then don't ask again"I shouted. "I'm sorry. I won't ask again"Shippō promised. I heard Kago scream. Kago. I started running to Kago. When I got there, He thump me on the head with a huge stone.

"I'm fine just hurry up and leave"Kago said. Bastard. The next day we started walking on mountain path. "How long do you intend to stay mad? You saw me naked before its nothing new"Kago said. I blush. "Doesn't matter. I don't like seeing you naked"I replied.

We continue walking. A few minutes later I heard a rumbling noise and look up. It was a huge boulder rolling down the mountain. "Huh"I said. It crashes into us. Shippō, Tayori and Kago fell down the cliff and I fell forward. "Kago!"I shouted looking down the cliff edge. Somebody grabs me and puts me on their lap.

"Huh? Who the hell are you! What do you think you're doing"I shouted. He starts peddling Kago's bike. He smiles. "Don't worry my beautiful young lady. You have no reason to doubt my intentions I'm not more then a simple monk. A monk who desires the jewel shard and got himself a young woman in the process"The monk explained.

"Jewel shard? You're after my jewel shard you player"I said. "You're a feisty one aren't you"The monk said. He stops and removes a chain of beads around his right hand. "Your friend a violent one makes sense"He said pointing his hand at Tayori.

What is he doing. A strong gust of wind suddenly blows. His whip is sucked out of his hand. It landed on a rock. Tayori is sucked upwards and crashes onto a rock wall. "Fox!"I shouted. I got up. "I'm done playing around"I said. "Already"The monk said. I hit him in the arm. "That's for hurting my friend wind boy"I said before running.

I slid down the cliff. "You alright fox"I ask. "Who was that guy! He wasn't even cute! How could he steal you away from us. He didn't do anything to you did he"Tayori ask looking at me. "Im fine and he did mention something about being a monk"I said. I still wonder how he did that with his right hand.

I know monks can't do that. Kago gets up. "Oh no"Kago said. "What is it"I ask. "That monk took off with my bike. That jerk"Kago said. I look at him. "Forget the stupid bike. I was kidnapped and that's all you care about at least the fox ask if I was okay. What kind of friend are you"I shouted. "Friend?"Kago said sitting next to me.

"You just called me your friend"Kago said with a smile on his face. "Yeah so what. You're not just some human okay"I said. "Awww Inu"Kago said. I blush. "Baka"I said. "Hey guys as much as I ship you two. Where's the jewel"Tayori ask.

"What do you mean it's around my neck"I answered. I look. It wasn't there. "That fucking Monk"I shouted. He took my jewel shard. "Get on my back Kago"I said. "Why"Kago ask. "I have a monk to kill"I replied. Kago got on my back and Tayori tuned into his demon form. Shippō got on his back. I followed the monk scent into a village.

"That thief stealing my jewel shard. I'll find him. He couldn't have gotten to far"I said. We stop. I got on all fours and sniffed the ground. "Come Inu what's taking so long"Kago whined. "Get of my back. There's a lot of smells to sniff through alright"I said. "Hurry up people are staring"Kago said.

"I'm with Kago they don't look very friendly"Shippō said. "Where did that thief go"I muttered. "A demon here in our village?"A village said. "See"Kago said. "Young woman, fox and kid aside look at that guy"A villager said. "Is he also a demon"A villager ask.

"What? Who me"Kago ask. "See how it feels"I said. I continue sniffing the ground. "Hey maybe he never even came through here"Kago said. I got up. "He was here alright. I can smell him"I said. "Even if he did pass through I don't think he would just be hanging around in a place like oh"Kago said pointing at something.

It was his bike park outside one of the huts. "Told you"I said. We walked inside and I opened the door. "Got you"I said walking in. "You bicycle thief"Kago said. Tayori growled. "Touching my Inu"Tayori said. He looks at us.

"My feisty princess it's you"The monk said getting up. He grab my hands. "You're just what I need. You're a sight for sore eyes!"The monk said. I got mad. "Don't touch me you player"I shouted getting my hands lose. I tried hitting him but he dodged.

"Always quick with the violence I see"The monk said. "Yeah you wanna know why because you took my jewel shard and I want it back"I said. He held up my necklace with the sacred jewel. "Sorry princess but you can't have it. How about a kiss instead"The monk said. "That's it"I said. I sprint towards the monk but he leap out of the balcony and ran off. "Coward! Get back here"I said running after him.

"Come back and fight like a man"I shouted. "I will not fight a woman"The monk explained. "Fine then I'm just going to have to make you"I said getting out my sword. I jump and attack monk turned around and blocks the tessaiga with his staff.

He block the tessaiga. I knew it he's no ordinary mortal. "If you wanted to get punish you should have just ask princess"The monk said. I leap backwards and landed on my feet. I look at him. "I don't know who you are but you're no monk"I said.

"I go by the name Miroku and yes I am a monk who works to help the common man"The monk explained. I chuckled. "Work to help the common man what a funny joke. You're nothing but a pervert thief now give me back my shard of the scared jewel. I went through a lot of trouble to get it and I'm not giving it away"I said.

"What a beautiful speech"The monk said holding up the jewel. "I know you went through great pain to collect this gem and I admire you for that but it would be best for you to let me keep this my feisty princess Inu"The monk said.

"You know my name am I that famous"I said. "Not at all"The monk answered. I look at him. What? "It was that fox friend of yours. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"The monk said. I blush. "That's it. I'm tired of you flirting with me. I want to puke every time. Now let's end this"I said. I sprint and started swinging the tessaiga at miroku.

He blocks all of My attacks easily while running backwards. Damn it! He block every strike. It's starting to piss me off. He trips over a pile of logs and fall backwards. I knock his staff out of his hands. The monk gasps and sits up. I point the sword in his face. "You just got beat by a girl now hand over my jewel shard."


	19. Chapter 19

Inu P.O.V  
He smirks at me before somersaulting backwards and sprinting away. "Not again"I said going after him. "Villagers! Get as far away as possible for your safety!"The monk shouted. What is he planning. We continue running to the outskirts of the village.

He stops and turns around. I stop. "End of the line this time victory is mine"I said. "Will see my feisty princess"The monk said. He holds up his right hand. Oh shit. "Do you still remember princess what I did to your friend"The monk said removing the beads around his right hand. "Wind tunnel"The monk said.

A black hole on his palm starts sucking in the air and ground. Dang it. I put the Tetsusaiga into the ground to gain a foothold. Miroku continues sucking in chickens and horses. "It's just like back at the cliff"I said. "Let's see how long you can last"The monk said. Tetsusaiga slowly shifts and I struggle to keep my footing.

"D-damn I won't let go!"I said. I was starting to get sucked towards him. "Surrender. If you get sucked in, you'll never get out"The monk said. "No chance. I will never surrender its not in my blood"I said.

"My hand will pull you in sword and all"The monk explained. Suddenly someone rammed me from behind. I let go of the Tetsusaiga and started flying towards Miroku. Miroku Puts on the beads over his Wind Tunnel immediately. I crash into him and we fall backwards. Who did that. I got up. "Ow! Who the hell did that"I ask looking around.

I notice the fox smiling at me. "Sorry I just saw a spider"He said. "Saw a spider my ass. I could have gotten suck in..."I said but suddenly felt someone grope my butt. I screamed and jump up. Miroku got up too. I glared him.

"That's it You good-for-nothing monk!"I shouted punching him the face. He falls backwards. "Ow! I'm sorry let me explain"Miroku said. "We should kill him"The fox said. "Wait let's listen to what he has to say first"Kago said. It was now sunset and Kago, Shippō, Tayori, the monk and me were sitting near a tree.

"I too am in search for the shards of the sacred jewel my propose is to find and eliminate a demon. A terrible demon that goes by the name Naraku"Miroku explained. Naraku. Where have I heard that name. "Naraku I heard that name before"Tayori said.

 **Flashback**  
"Onigumo-sama"I shouted going into the cave. "Why do you keep coming"He ask. "Hey I could just leave you to die but since you saved me from that demon I'm going to help"I explained. "Fine just be quite about it"Onigumo-Sama said. "Okay Onigumo-Sama"I said. I treated his injuries.  
 **Flashback ends**

What was that flashback. What does my friend ongiumo-Sama have to do with Naraku. "It was this same demon who left me with this hole in my right hand"The monk said holding his right hand. "What sort of demon is this thing"Kago ask. "I know little of him except he is very wicked and thought to devour people"The monk explained.

"Yeah go on"Kago said. "According to father my grandfather battled him long ago in his youth. It was over 50 years ago. Their battles lasted several years. Each time Naraku appeared as a different human"The monk explained.

"He was a shapeshifter really"Kago said. "They say last time he appeared before my grandfather he took on the form of a beautiful woman. My grandfather had great spiritual powers but unfortunately as fate would have it"The monk said. "Oh I think I already know he was a lecher"Kago said. "Wow a great guess"The monk said.

Of course. "Naraku pierced my grandfather right hand with the seals and escaped"Monk explained. He looks at his hand. "Each year the hole in my hand becomes bigger and the wind even more powerful unless I can defeat Naraku I myself will eventually be devoured by the hole"Monk explained.

"So in other words you mean it will kill you"Kago ask. "Yes and I'm prepared to accept that fate if such is true in my destiny but in the meantime I must continue trying to stop Naraku. The jewel of the four souls vanished 50 years ago and now it's scattered in many tiny shards. Knowing Naraku he is certain to gather the fragments to become stronger I'm sure of it. I know because Naraku once came close to getting the jewel 50 years ago in doing so he killed the priest protecting it"The monk said.

What? Priest. I got up. "You said he killed a priest"I said. "Yes"The monk said. He must be the demon that disguise himself as me and struck down Kyo. It must be him. He's the one who did. He the one who ruined everything. I grab Miroku.

"Miroku you say Naraku takes on all kinds of different forms right. What about now. What does he look like. Tell me"I said. "Clam down princess if I had that information I would have killed him long ago myself"The monk said. Naraku laid a trap for Kyo and me and made us hate each other. The one who killed Kyo is still alive and is after the Sacred Jewel. I will hunt down that bastard and revenge his death.

I will make sure his blood is on my hands. I clench my fist. "If we keep looking for the jewel fragments were sure to run into Naraku ourself sooner or later"Kago said holding up my necklace. "When did you get that"I ask. "Let's search for the jewel shards together"Kago said. I look at him. "Unless you plan on giving up Inu"Kago said.

"I will never give up"I said. "What do you say"Kago ask. "I always been more of a solo man"The monk said. "Don't give me that crap. Do you wanna die idiot"I said. "Oh dear princess are you concerned about this horrible fate of mine"The monk said.

He holds my hands. "Not really I just think you would be more help than Tayori and Kago"I said blushing. Wait why am I blushing. "Then, I have a request my feisty princess. Will you do me the favor of bearing my child?"The monk ask.

I look at him surprised. "Hey that sounds like my thing"Tayori shouted. "And why would I do that"I ask. "If I should fail to destroy Naraku. I need my son to carry on my family's mission"The monk explained grabbing me into his arms and sighing.

Kago shoves Miroku. "Leaver her alone. Get someone else to do it"Kago said. "But I really like her"The monk explained. "I don't care. Don't you dare lay a hand on Inu again"Kago said. Kago really cares about me. "Kago"I said.

"Oh I see now I thought you were just a companion but I see you are in love with my princess"The monk said. I blush. "Actually it's the other way around"Tayori said. "Shut up fox"I shouted. "This is awkward"The monk said rubbing his head.

"You got it wrong. She's just my...my dog that does what I say"Kago said blushing. "What did you say?! I'm your dog! Who do you think you are my master"I shouted. "That's not what I meant!"Kago shouted back. "Oh sure it isn't. I think I like Miroku now. Maybe I will bare his child"I said. "You wouldn't dare"Kago said.

"You can't really blame her you could treat her more kindly"The monk said. "What do you know"Kago shouted. "He's right be more kind"I said. "Like this"The monk said. He kissed me. "Pervert!"I shouted punching him.


	20. Chapter 20

Inu P.O.V  
We look at the battlefield. "Uh. I don't think I ever seen so many bodies must have been some battle. Hate to see what the other guys look like"Shippō said. Kago signs. "What a surprise another battlefield full of bodies"Kago said. "No mistaken this was no battle"I said. "Huh"Kago ask. "Something not right. I can't pick up the scent of blood"I said.

"It must be the work of a demon and a very strong one to have done this. That means, it must possess a shard of the Sacred Jewel"Miroku explained. I look at him. "Miroku! Let's get one thing straight. I have no intention of teaming up with you so don't think I'm going to give you the shards of the scared jewel"I said. He chuckles.

"Oh princess it's first come, first serve. Right"Miroku said. "Yeah"I replied. "Well then, I shall take my leave. It's probably better this way"Miroku said walking off. That's when I smelled ink. It's the same scent from the battlefield. I went to the place I smelled the ink. I grab the human who was holding a long piece of paper and started smelling it.

"Help! I'm supposed to deliver that!"He shouted. "Is this the scent I was picking up"I ask myself. "Sit girl!"I heard Kago say. I crash into the ground. The man takes his paper and runs away. I run up to kago with clenched fist. "Hey! What was that for?!"I ask.

"Because you were pestering the poor guy. Why were you picking on him"Kago said. "Will Kago. He was giving off the same smell of ink from the battlefield"I explained. "What"Kago ask. "If I can track down the source it will probably lead us to the demon"I said. "And you kept such information from us?!"Shippō said.

"I thought we were a group"The fox said. "If we don't hurry it up Miroku will get the Jewel fragment!"I said. "Do you still hate him"Kago ask. "Do I still hate him. Yeah I still hate him. He grope me, keeps calling me princess and ask me to bear his child"I shouted. "I know but you're going to have to forgive him sooner or late"Kago said.

I jump back. "Forgive him? Is he that much of an idiot"I said to myself. "Hey! Can you pay attention for three seconds. I was joking"Kago said. We continue walking. I stop 6 humans but Kago let them go. While we walking I started smelling ink again. Wait this time I smell fresh human blood too. I went after the scent. I saw a guy.

I appeared behind him and grabs his collar. "Excuse me mind answering some questions"I ask. "What"He says. He looks at me. "Who are you. I warn you I'm powerful...I'm just an ordinary artist!"The artist said. "An artist then answer me this little man why is it you wreak of ink and fresh human blood"I shouted.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!"The printer begged. He starts struggling. He got lose and ran off. "Come back here!"I shouted. The printer stared running but turns around and flings open his painting of a demon. The demon suddenly gain colors and enlarges into a real one. It towers over me, growls and attacks me. I dodge.

I look at it. I notice the painter sprinting off into a boat and rowing away. "Hey get back here"I shouted. The demon growls and swings his weapon at me. I dodge. I got out the Tetsusaiga and leap. I swing the tessaiga downwards and slice the demon vertically into two. I landed on the ground. "They say size isn't everything"I said. Tayori laughs.

The demon falls backwards and explodes. Black liquid bursts out of his wound and rains on me. I fall down. "What the hell"I said. I look at it. "This is blood and black ink"I said before fainting. After waking back up. I followed the guy scent.

I heard Miroku talking about wanting the princess to sleep in his room. "Hey! Whaddya intend to do when you have her alone?! You pervert!"I shouted. We arrived in the backyard on Kago's bicycle. "Oh if it's my old friends Shippō, Tayori, Kago and my feisty princess Inu"Miorku said. I jump off Kago's bicycle and look around.

"Damn we miss him"I said. "Tell us Miroku did Ink demons appear here"Kago ask. Miroku got up. "I suppose but I didn't really realize they were made of ink"Miroku said. After that Kago told Miroku about the artist inside the room while I sat outside.

"So an artist is manipulating the demons?"Miroku ask. "Yes but he wasn't a demon. He's human"Kago said. "Very troubling for a human to have such strength. He must be using the power of a jewel"Miroku said. "Yeah that what we thought"Kago said.

"So How do we stop an artist that has the power to bring his drawings to life"Miroku ask. "I seen the sacred jewel give people some incredible powers but bringing paintings to life. Why do you sit there don't you want to join the others and making a plan"Shippō said sitting on my lap. I look away. "Don't tell me you're still sulking"Kago Said.

"Is something the matter princess"Miroku ask. "Leave me alone monk"I said. "Can't you forgive him and work with Miroku this once"Kago said. "Yeah its not like we're asking you to marry him"Tayori said. "What were you jealous Miroku was flirting wth another girl"Kago ask. "Hardly why would I be jealous. We're talking about Miroku"I said.

I start blushing. Miroku walks over to me and turns me around. "What"I said. He grabs my hands. "If you were jealous. You should have just told me Princess"Miroku said. Ugh! I punch him. He fell backwards. "Why do you trust him"I ask Kago. "Because he has jewel shards"Kago explained. "What?!"I said. "Yeah he has three"Kago replied.

Miroku got up. "You have sharp eyes"Miroku said. I look at him. "Give them to me"I said walking over to Miroku. "Sit"Kago said. I fell down. "Stop that"I said. "I got these fragments on my own. Taking them would make you a thief"Miroku said.

"You should talk"I said. I got up. "Who was the one who took my shards"I said. "Wow You have a sharp memory I'm surprise"Miroku said. After that We let Miroku sleep and We stayed outside. I notice people going into Miroku's room. We hurried to his room. "Are you alright"I ask. We saw Miroku holding two men with his staff.

"Don't these men work for the lord"Kago ask. "Now what were you saying about a jewel fragment. Which one of you want to go first"Miroku ask. "It isn't our fault. Our lord told us to do it"One man explained. "Our lord went to get the one the artist possesses"The other man explained. "So you know where the artist is. Where is he"Miroku ask.

They told us. Miroku lets them go and gets onto Kago's bicycle. "Kago lend me your contraption for a bit"Miroku said riding away. "Hey wait"Kago said. "Tayori"I said. "Yeah"Tayori answered. "Let us ride on your back"I said. Tayori nods and we got on. "Alright let's go"I said.

He starts running. These demons are created by the power of the jewel fragment. We finally made it. We saw demons attacking the humans. I put my hand on the Tetsusaiga but Shippō stops me. "You can't slay them. The noxious odor will overcome you again"Shippo said. "He's right let me do it"Tayori said.

He leap and killed some demons with his claws. He landed on the ground. "You saved me! I will reward you later"The lord said. He runs off. We got covered in ink and blood. "Ugh! The ink smells awful"Kago said. "Inu are you okay"Shippō ask. "I'm fine you see I told..."I said but I started getting dizzy. I fainted.


	21. Chapter 21

Inu P.O.V  
I woke back up. "Miroku saved us"Kago said. A horde of demons loom towards us. Miroku faces them and remove the beads around his right hand. "Stay behind me friends this is dangerous. I'm going to have to release the wind tunnel"Miroku said.

Miroku Sucks in the horde of demons into his Wind Tunnel. Miroku closes his Wind Tunnel and falls on his knees. The demons are gone. "Miroku"Kago said. "I never before sucked in so many demons all in one attempt. If I might just rest for a bit"Miroku explained weakly. Oh great. I knew we couldn't depend on him.

We started hearing Rumbling noises. "What's happening now"Kago ask. A huge three-headed snake bursts out of the hut. The painter riding on its neck. I hurried up and grab them. We moved out the way. "He must have made another ink demon"Kago said.

"I got it"I said running to the snake. The snake demon rushes towards me. I dodge. It rushes towards Miroku, Shippō, Tayori, and Kago, who shrieks. It went to attack me again. I jump. "Kago! Can you tell me where the fragment is"I ask.

"Its Inside the bamboo container on his waist!"Kago shouted. "Got it!"I said leaping onto the snake demon. "Oh Right. How could I almost forget"I said. I turn around. "Hey Miroku! I'm going to get the fragment before you"I shouted. The painter flings open a painting. "Go! Kill her"The painter said.

Several demons appeared from the painting and flew towards me. "Isn't this trick getting old"I said. I jump and punch the demons out of the way. After they were gone. I continue up the snake. I finally reach the painter. "Alright I finished that now hand over the jewel before I kill you"I said. Two of the snake demon's heads turn around and spews fire at me. "You underestimate me. The flames of Hell fire will burn you to the bones"The painter explained. The fire burns me. I look at him.

"This is it! I'm tried of going easy on you"I said. I run up the snake's neck with the Tetsusaiga. "Maybe one day I will die at the hands of someone stronger than me but they definitely won't be human"I said. "Stay back! You can not have the jewel it's my last chance At happiness"The painter said leaping off the snake demon.

"It's over"I said. I slice the bamboo container away from the painter. I swang the tessaiga again, slicing the container into two. Ink bursts out of the container and The snake demon dissipates into ink. The painter falls on the ground, rolls and crashes onto a tree. He lets out a yell of pain. He gets up.

"My ink! My ink! It's been spilled"The painter said. He picks up a sword and thrusts it into his arm. Blood spills out. He throws the sword aside and looks up at the floating droplets of ink. "Hear me ink. I give you my blood"The pinter said raising his bloodied arm. "Drink My blood and fill yourself. Come to life suck this blood" He says smiling wildly. The ink rushes towards the painter and surrounds him.

"That idiot"I said. "You are mine! I will never let anyone take hold of you"The painter said. He starts painter suddenly gasps. He is surrounded by ink and his body starts to shrivel. "My Blood is being devoured by the ink! Help me! Help...me!"The painter shouted. I look at him helplessly as the ink devours the painter. The painter falls over and collapses. The ink also falls to the ground.

Shippō, Tayori, Kago, and Miroku rush over. "That Stupid fool. Devoured up by ink"I said. "What a terrible way to end"Kago said. "You're telling me. The evil ambitions of the artist turned the ink into evil blood-sucking ink. He let his own blood be sucked up just because he didn't want to part with the Jewel and He paid for his foolishness with his life"I explained. The Sacred Jewel glows in the puddle of ink that used to be the painter.

Kago picks up the fragment. It turns back to its original color. "So Who wants it"Kago ask. "Why must we discuss it? It's mine"I said. "Well Miroku did his share of the work too remember"Kago said. "Why don't you hang on to it Kago"Miroku suggested. "Huh?! Have you gone mad"I said. "Are you sure?"Kago ask. Miroku nods. He smiles at me. "Isn't this great Inu"Kago said.

Shippō jumps onto my head. "Miroku is so mature unlucky someone"Shippō said. "Humph!"I said looking away. The next morning we walking along a path. "Really monk. You want to come with us"I said. "Gladly. Traveling in the company of a pretty woman is so much more enjoyable"Miroku said smiling at me. I blush.

"You think I'm pretty"I said. "Quite despite your looks and manners. You're one of a kind and that's why I want you to bare my child"Miroku said holding my hands. "Didn't I say no"I said punching him. He falls backwards.

"Yup definitely more enjoyable"Miroku said. "Uh Hey guys I hate to interrupt but where's Tayori"Kago ask. I look around. He's gone. He disappeared again just like when we after Urasue. Where does he go?


	22. Chapter 22

Tayori P.O.V  
"Why are we looking at the sunset Sesshy"I ask. "My name is Sesshōmaru and shouldn't you be with my dear sister"Sesshy ask. "Yeah but I have to check up on you too and plus since I tuned into a human too many times. I'm stuck in my demon form until I can turn back into my half demon form"I explained.

"Whatever just don't annoy me"Sesshōmaru ordered. "You got it my lord"I said. Sesshōmaru glares at me. We heard humans coming to attack us. "Can I kill them"I ask. "No I can handle this"Sesshōmaru replied. Sesshōmaru flashes a blue left arm.

His eyes glow an eerie red. The huamns hold their horses, frightened. Sesshōmaru leaps in the air and slashes the group. The entire group is annihilated. Sesshōmaru lands. Show off. I walk over to him and Jaken appeared among the grass, laughing.

"Once again you made quick work of them very impressive master. I must say Slaying that blue demon early and taking his arm was a splendid idea!"Jaken said. "Are you crazy"I muttered. "What do you mean fox"Jaken ask. Sesshōmaru clenches his blue left fist. "Open your eyes foul"Sesshōmaru said detaching and throwing the arm at Jaken.

I laugh. "This arm is already useless"Sesshōmaru explains. The blue arm lands on the ground and Jaken scrutinizes it. "Oh dear that didn't last very long"Jaken said. The arm flexes. "Arghhh!"Jaken said. The arm grabs Jaken and he struggles, hitting the arm with his staff frantically. "You two go Find a demon with a more suitable arm and bring it back. Know that if you don't I will have to kill you"Sesshōmaru said walking off.

"Me too"I ask. "Both of you"Sesshōmaru answered. Jaken stops and panics. "Arghhh release me at once"Jaken shouted. "Ugh"I said. I bite the arm and Jaken is freed. He glares at the arm and I put it mouth and threw it. "Weakling"I said. "Shut up fox"Jaken said hitting me with his staff. "Ow"I said. I bite him.

"You two stop this at once"Sesshōmaru ordered. "My lord"We said at the same time. "Even if I find another arm, it'll be useless after a while"Sesshōmaru said. I sense something and growled. "Who's there"I ask. "I'm surprise you sense me"A voice said. A person in a baboon suit appears among the grass.

I got in front of Sesshōmaru and Jaken panics and hides behind Sesshōmaru. "If I'm not mistaken you are Inu's elder brother, Lord Sesshōmaru. Are you not?"Baboon said. "What do you want. What's your business with Sesshōmaru "I ask. "I am someone who Like Sesshōmaru desires/hate Inu. Forgive me but I happen to overhear your Conversation just now"The baboon said.

He holds up a human left arm. "Perhaps I can be of assistance might I suggest you use this arm?"The baboon said. Is he crazy that's a human arm. Jaken steps forward and shouts "Have you gone mad. Clearly That's a human arm!"

"Yes clearly. However, it's not JUST a human arm. It's a human arm with a Shikon Jewel fragment imbedded in it"The baboon explained. A pink glow emits from the arm. What that arm has a sacred jewel fragment but where did he get it.

"A Shikon Jewel fragment?"Jaken ask. "This arm will empower you to wield the Tetsusaiga, Inu's fabled sword. The Tetsusaiga is known as the protector of humans. Presently, a demon like yourself cannot touch the Tetsusaiga"The baboon said.

"You mentioned that you desire/hate Inu. Do you intend to use me to kill Inu or to get Inu for yourself?"Sesshōmaru said. "It depends can you kill your sister. The one you're in love do they call that love of yours let me see forbidden"The Baboon said.

He did not just say that. "How dare you...?!"Jaken shouted. "Sound Interesting"Sesshōmaru replied. "Eh?!"Jaken and me said at the same time. "I'll take the arm from you"Sesshōmaru agreed. "Master please reconsider"Jaken said.

"Are you sure we can trust him"I ask. "Quite you two"Sesshōmaru ordered. "Oh and one more thing"The Baboon said holding up a round hive. "Take This hive. I'm sure it'll come in very handy"The baboon explained. Sesshōmaru takes the hive.

"I'll should know the name Of the one I'm making a Pack with"Sesshōmaru said. "My apologies. It is Naraku"Naraku said with a smirk. Naraku. It's the one where looking for. "Very will Naraku"Sesshōmaru said. He looks at Naraku. "You have yourself a deal"Sesshōmaru said. I have a bad feeling.

Inu P.O.V  
It was Nighttime and we were staying at a mansion. Kago and Shippō are eating dinner happily. "I'm so glad we're not sleeping in the forest! Well have a hot meal, a bath and a good rest"Kago said. I was sulking in a corner of the room.

"Well, excuse me for making you sleep in the wild so often!"I said. "Inu, you take offense so easily these days"Kago said. "I imagine she hates the fact that it was Miroku who got us shelter here. With food like this who cares who idea it was"Shippō said to Kago. "Right"Kago agreed. Kago and Shippō smile to each other wildly.

"Whatever"I said looking away. I could have gotten us shelter too. Kagome and Shippō finish eating. "I can't eat enough bite"Shippō said. "It was the best meal in Ages!"Kago said. Miroku enters the room. "Hey how did the exorcism go?"Kago ask.

"Great. Now I'm ready for some relaxation"Miroku said sitting down. "Hey hold it Miroku. There Something still bothering me"I said. "Yes my princess"Miroku said. I walk to Miroku and looks him in the face.

"When we're desperately looking for a place to sleep, you suddenly see a black cloud over the finest mansion in the area. How is that"I ask. "Oh. You notice that did you as expected of my future son's mother"Miroku said. He waves his hand and smiles. "You know the saying, "A lie is sometimes the expedient path."Miroku explained.

He was lying. "W-what?!"I said. "Lie? So there was never a black cloud?"Shippō said. Kago drinks his tea calmly. "I figured it was a lie"Kago said taking sips. "Wow you're shyster then I thought"I said. "Oh yes"Miroku said holding up a plate of food. I gasp. "He gave me a gift of dumplings too"Miroku said.

Shippō grabs the plate and jumps in the air. "Sweet"Shippō said. "Hey, don't look so happy!"I shouted. Kago waves his hands. "Calm down Inu"Kago said. Suddenly, I hear rumbling noises. We look around. "What is that"Kago ask. The rumbling gets louder and the ceiling starts shaking. Shippō lets go of the plate and jump into Kago's arms.

"I don't like the sound of it"Shippō said scared. The light goes out. I got up. "Whatever it is its big"I said. "Yes let's run"Miroku said with a serious face. I look at him. "Hey idiot! You Can't just eat and run!"I shouted.

"If the demon is big then we are no match for it. It's rational. It's impossible. It's against my religion"Miroku said. "Wow what a hero"I said. "I'm sensing a jewel fragment near by and it's approaching us very quickly"Kago shouted.

"A Sacred Jewel fragment coming here?! What luck!"I said. "If it's the Sacred Jewel. I'm willing to make a little effort but before that"Miroku said. He grope my butt before running out. "Hey hold it, you pervert Monk!"I shouted chasing after him.

 **Sesshomaru is in love with his sister. Not blood related. Step siblings.**


End file.
